The present invention relates to a PC board connector adapted for use in a computer to hold at least one PC board.
Various PC board (printed circuit board) connectors have been disclosed for use in computers for mounting a variety of PC boards. These PC board connectors commonly use hook means to hook the PC boards in either PCB mounting slot. As the PC boards to be mounted vary with one another in size, the hook means cannot firmly hook all sizes of PC boards in position. Another drawback of these conventional PC board connectors is that the PC board can be conveniently dismantled once it was installed. Still another drawback of these conventional PC board connectors is that the hook means may be damaged easily during the installation of a PC board. A yet further drawback of these conventional PC board connectors is that the PC board may be scraped by the hook means easily during its installation.